Talk:Ultraman Taiga (series)/@comment-36686461-20190712135030
ok, the catalog has not been fully revealed, but here come theory time regarding tri-storium from the 1st episode, it can be guessed that taiga, maybe, is the weakest in the three, so he needs more upgraded to fight, not only to show his growth in power, but also a growth as a warrior of justice among the three member of three squad, only taiga appeared to be very weird to me for two reason first of all, he lacks color, as his primary color is white/silver secondly, his head/helmet fuma represent color is blue and his crest has a blue piece on it, same goes for titas as his represent color is yellow and his helmet has yellow/gold pieces on it, the only one who does not follow that rule is taiga as he clearly doesn't have any red piece on his head even if his represent color is red, if we look closely, the photon earth appear with gold color as its significanrt color and taiga have gold on his crest and horns and his tri storium clearly show that it follows the rules that i discovered, as he has more red color and his crest/head has more color of red , more importantly , he is using his own flame power, fuma is wind power and titas is strenght power, so it is not possible that this form is the fusion state of the trio, more like a form to show his growth in power overtime, a reference to the increase in his maturity as the story develop and he won't be upgrading his form using the tri squad let, and will be using his own blade so it can be guess from the very start that this story is a tale of his own evolution so that he can protect his precious friends. tri storium is not his evolved form, it is his true form, the form that he will eventually have, his full power as he reachs his full potential. to be more precise, taiga base form and his tri storium form share the same kind of relationship with orb origin the first and orb origin, which was indicated in orb origin saga as for the one who will give him the sword, it will be mebius (possibly in his burning brave) as it is clearly that this form is flame based and more than that, the 'tri' in tri storium is used to refer to taiga himself, his father and his "older brother" mebius, so maybe this time he can use ultra dynamite the tri squad let will be used to summon all three of them at the same time to gang up on tregear once again. on top of that, it can be seen that the tri squad let orange part share the same design with the top of tri blade, so it may refers to the fact that this is taiga "true form" the production of this series began in april of 2018, even earlier than the revelation of R/B so it is weird, so it can be guess that they wanted to film early to make preperation for a spin off and it is as clear as day that tsu is very ambitous and confident with taiga and his fellow futhermore, as for the theory, we will have a spin off called ultra galaxy fight, and that is where x darkness and geed darkness will make their debut, and fuma and titus upgrade form will appear too, so it can be guessed that maybe the spin off will make it own debut after the finale of the series, in december and the same format as orb the origin saga tsu is smart enough to know how much fans like titus and fuma, as their vinyl figure ranks #1 and #2 (taiga was #6) on amazon eventhough they haven't made their debut yet , so they won't do something as stupid as abandon the two of them , they will shine in the spin off in the movie we will see the fusion form of the trio from the tri squad which aired in march that is everything i can guess for now, feel free to comment on this so i can further develop my theory